


If I Could Reach You

by Furiael



Series: Freebatch from the 201B [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furiael/pseuds/Furiael
Summary: Stephen thinks of Everett who is always high up in the skies.
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange
Series: Freebatch from the 201B [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544503
Kudos: 6





	If I Could Reach You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in English. It's a song/poem. It's meant to be a EverStrange song, from Stephen with his crushed hands and soul, to Everett. This is assuming they knew each other before 2016.

If I could reach you today  
Like I did before,  
We wouldn't need a plane  
to watch the "Sun Dance" before our eyes.

If I could reach you today,  
Like I used to before,  
My hands would never be cold again  
And I might have forgotten their trembling.

If I could reach you today,  
Like I did before,  
I might have woken up to you under the German sky,  
And not open my eyes from the river's shore.

If I could reach you today  
Like I used to before,  
The I would have become us,  
And my hands would have trembled for a true cause.

If I could reach you today  
Like I did before,  
Even with my shuddering touch,  
I would have told you that I was wrong that day under the rain.  
That I need you,  
that I need your touch,  
because it's the only thing that can calm,  
my quivering soul.


End file.
